Moving on
by XTearaX
Summary: Becka and Teara go to Tokyo with Kale and Jeriko, who traded places with Sakura, Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke. Lots of teen drama parties and fun stuff. Also lots of parties, fun and Swearing and dirty things.


*all _italics_ are Japanese

** all _underlined italics_ are German

*** all _**Bold italics **_are french.

Becka was distracted. She was thinking about Theodin. Again. Teara sighed and leaned around her towards the keyboard while still trying to hole onto her phone.

"Yea... s3Ti72... next... 45L-q43Tech... okay I am almost... there! I'm in! Thanks Sam I owe you big, you're my hero for the week!" Teara snapped her phone shut, the sound caused Becka to jump and focus.

"You know that I gave up hacking awhile ago right? I swore I would never do anything like this after I got Jo and I into that exchange program back in Ouran High. I shouldn't be doing this."

"Becka this isn't really hacking. I just needed you to get me in the system so we aren't stuck in Calgary for six months while the system processes us." Teara said logically.

Becka shook her head and got back to work. Hacking school computers was her talent, but it had been a long time since she had done any hacking so it helped to have the passwords. Currently Becka was enrolling herself and Teara into Kanoha Superior University in Tokyo. They were permanently changing places with two of Teara's many 'social connections'. Haruno Sakura who had modeled with Teara when she had done a Japan swimsuit show, and Yamanaka Ino, who had been in the world finals for the swimming championship. Both girls had come in second place.

Teara, 19, slim and athletic, walked past Becka's chair and tried to contain her excitement. They, meaning Teara, Sakura, and Ino, had been planning this for years, and they were finally going to manage it, all thanks to Becka. "Are you almost done?" She queried bouncing enough to shake the desk.

"Nearly" Becka grinned at her bubbly friend. "Do you have the address to the house 'cause I really don't have time to-"

Teara cut her off suddenly, sliding an index card under Becka's nose. Shaking with silent laughter, Becka quickly finished her lucrative assignment and shut Teara's laptop down.

"It's done. As of three days ago we are registered at Kanoha Superior University. Our plane leaves in a week and Haruno-San and Yamanaka-San will be here tomorrow." Becka yawned widely and continued "It's too bad for you though. You have to ditch all the boys here that hang off of you. Whatever are you going to do in Tokyo?" Becka ginned jokingly.

"Find more boys to twist around my fingers... What else? The girls tell me that some of the guys they know are doing the same thing we are, they are from B.C. so they have probably heard of me so that gives me some fan base." Teara paused to stretch liquidly looking, as always, as if she were about to swim away through the air.

Becka's face had turned stony. Glimpsing her face Teara hurriedly corrected her statement. "It's nobody we know hun, I swear, and they don't know him, or anybody else that we do. They are just a couple of boys that grew up in a town of like 1000 people and have known each other since birth. Socially inept, clumsy, awkward, you know that kind of thing. I swear-"

Teara continued to babble to make up for upsetting her friend. Becka's breathing became easier. As Teara continued, Becka began to think about the past year...

Flashback

Becka had met Teara at her birthday party in Japan when Tamye had brought her and they had become friends fast. Teara had convinced Becka to come home for awhile to say goodbye and then go to KSU with her in the fall. Tamye was going to University. Jo had finally gotten an acting position in Toronto, and all of her friends were moving on.

Teara offered her the opportunity to get away from everything. All the boys always moved on too. Mori, Eric, Theo; they all left. Now she was done with pain and was never coming back. Her ties to Calgary were to be severed and broken, for good.

End Flashback

Becka silenced Teara with a look and replied wearily "I am exhausted. We better get to bed. Their plane gets her at 5:45 in the morning."

It felt like seconds, later and Teara was shaking Becka hard to get her up. "Come on Becka the airport just called. There is going to be bad weather in Japan soon so our flight got moved. We leave today at noon. Get up." Teara walked away and Becka glared blearily at her clock it was four in the morning.

"Gah. Today will be a bad day." Becka groaned and slowly got up.

Kale blinked slowly. He hated being up early, especially when he was on vacation in their summer cabin. His best friend, and brother in every way but blood, was bouncing around. Glaring at this display he barked at him, "Why are you up and bouncing around? The girls in Tokyo won't be good looking and the ones that are going to live there are probably dorky, fat and awkward... no need to get excited." he rolled back over and closed his eyes.

"That's not it you grump." Jeriko said pulling Kale's blanket away. Our flight got changed. We leave tomorrow at noon. Get your lazy butt out of bed and finish packing the clothes. I have to go get some things so get it done." Jeriko grabbed his keys and rushed out to his dad's old beat-up Chevy truck.

Kale shook his head and slowly got up and finished packing. As he finished packing an hour later, Jeriko walked in the door.

"Come on Bro. We have to go get breakfast and get moving we have to be in Calgary tonight. Everything there is set for the guys we just have to get our things out of her to shut it down for the winter.

Sasuke tugged on Ino trying to keep her upright as they walked through the terminal. Looking around the airport, Sasuke spotted a sign written in Japanese -

'Haruno Sakura, Uzimaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke - Welcome to Calgary!

- With two gorgeous girls holding it up.

'Strange, I thought we would be surrounded by English dumb asses...' Sasuke thought sarcastically.

Naruto, dragging Sakura, was trying to locate the baggage claim but all the signs were in English and French! He followed Sasuke towards a sign he could read.

Becka and Teara spotted their friends and began waving, just as Kale and Jeriko ran directly into them.

Kale looked up bewildered. He was 6'1" and 165 lbs; nobody had landed him on his ass since he was 10. The girl in front of him was an average 5'4", slim and pretty in a dark wash jean with a vivid red tank and a black hooded sweater with musical notes printed on it. She was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

Jeriko's mouth popped open. The girl in front of him stood a sizzling 5'9", in black cargo pants and a jade green tank top with a black hooded sweater that had 'Team Jacob' scrawled across the from in script. With her gorgeous brilliant red hair, even motionless, she seemed ready to swim away in a second. He started drooling.

"Damn it! Teara I dropped a contact. I don't have anymore until we get to Tokyo. Great, just perfect we are stuck with klutzy jerks and I can't see!" Becka was ranting, stamping her feet, and digging for her glasses. Teara giggled and said under her breath "Well done gentlemen. You're going to end up being killed before you even get on the plane guys."

Turning to her friends she quickly switched dialects and greeted her friends. "_Welcome to your new home. Sasuke and Naruto, I am Teara and that is Becka_" she said pointing to her friend who was still rummaging. "_I assume that the two on the floor are Kale and Jeriko. We do not have much time, unfortunately, due to the fact that our plane leaves today at noon. We can show you the important places before our flight though. Again welcome._"

Sasuke's jaw dropped. The red-head had used perfect Japanese, even the accent was right. 'Now that is a-'

"Thanks Teara I missed you." Sakura exclaimed glomping her friend. "This is great I can't believe that I am finally here with everything you described. I want to see it all, the malls the house where is the sch-"

"Okay hold on. We can't show you everything, we leave at noon remember? We already have your bags and stuff so let's get going we can go for breakfast and show you the major stuff and talk. Let's go!"

Giggling, the girls picked up their things and walked away leaving four very dumbstruck boys behind.

Kale and Jeriko picked themselves up from the floor and Kale began speaking to the others. "_**Welcome. I hope one of you speaks French cause I am not repeating myself. I am Kale this is my brother Jeriko. We have to leave today so we are going to follow those damned girls and all so get your crap and we will go.**_"

Sasuke grunted and glared. Damn ignorant boys. "_**Yes you ignorant prick I speak French. Lets go I want to get to the house. Prick.**_"

Kale shook his head and started to walk away. This is going to be an interesting relationship. He grabbed Jeriko's arm, who was still trying to figure out what had been said, and turn toward the exit and baggage claim.

Sasuke followed and glared. The things he did for the girls would definitely have to stop if this was the crap he was going to have to put up with.


End file.
